A Summers Day
by Vitaminsdaily
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt over for a day at the pool. Lucky for them they have the whole house to themselves and Kurt has some ideas in mind of what they should do. My other story "A long days hike" should be read before this one, but it still makes sense without it.


It was a terribly hot summers day. Blaine decided it would be a good idea to go swimming in his backyard pool to pass the time. The problem with this being that I am so pale I burn at the slightest ray of sunshine. However I couldn't deny that spending the day half naked with Blaine had it's appeal. So I agreed to it after much debate with myself. I was pretty sure if I stayed in the shade and reapplied sunscreen every thirty minutes I wouldn't burn. I really didn't want Blaine to see me looking like a lobster, that didn't match up well with my plans of seduction for the day. At 10 am I drove over to Blaine's house well equipped with a large bottle of sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel, and every intention to touch Blaine's half naked body as much as the circumstances allowed. He opened the door almost immediately after I knocked.

"Hey Kurt, you ready to soak up some sun!?" Blaine was obviously excited, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I could respond.

"Sure am, I am just a little worried about what all that sunshine will do to my skin." Blaine smiled and we began to walk to the backyard. He opened up the door and there I saw an enormous umbrella with two comfortable looking pool chairs underneath, along with a beach ball, a table with two colorful drinks and a bottle of sunscreen.

"I knew you might be worried about the sun so I woke up early to set everything up. I really just want this day to be perfect Kurt." I was totally in aw of how sweet my boyfriend was, how did someone like me deserve someone as amazing as him?

"See I even bought some spf 100 sunscreen." Wow, he really had thought of everything.

"Oh my goodness Blaine, thank you, this is going to be such a fun day!" I kissed him and he smiled at me. Oh yes, if everything goes to plan this will be a fun day, very fun.

We quickly decided that it was still too cold to get in the pool. Since it wasn't too sunny yet I thought we should go out in the sun for a short while. Blaine was thrilled by the idea. We put on some music and started putting sunscreen on. I watched Blaine rub the lotion all over himself, I wasn't aware that I was putting mine on but I guess I was. I couldn't help but stare because even with globs of white goo on his face Blaine looked ridiculously hot. When he caught me staring I pretended I was observing something behind him, although he was smirking so I am pretty sure he knew. I looked over once he was done.

"Blaine you didn't rub it in all the way."

"Where?" He swiped and rubbed at his face furiously.

"Did I get it? Is it gone?"

"Haha, well um there wasn't really any there to begin with."

"Seriously? You're a jerk!" He was smiling so I know he didn't mean it.

" I suppose, but as an apology I will put sun screen on your back."

"Oh yeah, I am so sure that your doing that as a favor to me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you can't keep your hands off me." He was right. I wanted to touch him so badly, I had wanted to all morning but I knew his parents were home until 12 and that if I touched him once I would never want to stop. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Fine, fine, I guess we are both perfectly capable of putting on our own sun screen." I got the bottle and squeezed some into my hand. I was just about to put some on my back when Blaine mumbled something.

"What was that Blaine?"

"I said that I wouldn't mind helping you put yours on…" He looked kind of upset and a bit anxious. As if I had ended the playful banter too early.

"I suppose that I might miss a spot, so if you insist." I smiled at him and he gave me a big cheesy grin in return. He gathered the lotion from my hand and began rubbing into my shoulders and neck. I was in heaven, his hands felt amazing. I had my eyes closed and couldn't help but sink into Blaine's touch as he started going lower, and lower. When his hands dipped into my pants slightly I gasped. Blaine leaned in and started to whisper in my ear.

"I know what you want. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier." Oh gosh, had I really been that obvious? I guess I had. I really fail at seduction.

"As soon as my parents leave Kurt, we will have the whole day. And we can do anything" He licked my ear quickly. "You want to." I moaned and Blaine covered my mouth and stepped away from me. His mom was coming through the gate.

"So you almost ready to get in the pool Kurt?" He asked it in such a smooth manor, as if five seconds ago he hadn't been whispering provocative nothings in my ear.

"Hey boys, are you two having fun?" Blaine's mom always seemed a little too happy about everything, whilst Blaine's dad hardly ever spoke and usually had a bad look on his face.

"Yes mom, we are having a great time! We are about to get in the pool. Right Kurt?" I was still a little stunned from Blaine's actions a few seconds earlier but I knew I had to pull it together. I smiled.

"The pool is finally warmed up so I think it would be the perfect time to get in. How are you doing Ms. Anderson?"

"I am well Kurt thank you. Your father and I are going to get ready and head out. We have a day planned at the country club and then we are going out to dinner. We will probably be home around eight. Ok boys, don't have too much fun without me." She smiled again and walked away. So Blaine wasn't lying when he had said all day. Images of all the things we could do started pouring into my head. Blaine's voice pulled me out of the gutter.

"Kurt, let's get in the pool. Oh wait I still don't have sun screen on my back, could you please put some one me?" He wasn't even being suggestive in his tone. I think he really just wanted to get in the pool and pass time until his parents left.

"Ya sure sweetheart."

"Thank you."

I took the slow approach to getting in the pool. Blaine on the other hand cannon balled into it and made sure to get me at least a little wet.

"Really? Was that necessary?"

"Umm, ya I think so."

"I forgive you for getting me wet. Now how long until your parents leave?" I didn't want to sound desperate, but I couldn't help it, I had been waiting for hours.

"About 45 minutes. Why?" He was acting like he didn't know. It was almost believable too, but I knew he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. But if he wanted to play I wasn't going to stop him.

" I just need to keep track of when to put my sun screen on is all." He smiled at me and we went like that for another 5 minutes. Then we decided to play a game of Marco Polo, followed by water basketball, both of which Blaine won.

"Can't we play something I am good at?"

"Why? Tired of losing?

"Ha, ha very funny. No I don't mind losing, I just think we need a new game, that's all."

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" What do I have in mind? Good question… Blaine is pretty much good at everything. Although I am actually a pretty good swimmer, I used to win all the swimming races at summer camp…

"Let's have a race."

"You really think you can beat me?" He sounded a little too cocky for my liking. However I wasn't sure I could beat him, but I would give it my best shot anyhow.

"Whatever Blaine, just race me."

"Alright. From here to the other side and back. On your mark, get set, go" We both went diving off to the other side. I looked over to Blaine occasionally, I was definitely ahead. I finished a good 6 or 7 seconds before him.

"Wow you are really fast Kurt!" Blaine seemed pretty surprised.

"Don't act so surprised, I am an athlete after all, I was on cheerios, and the foot ball team."

"I will never doubt you again. I love how I learn new things about you everyday" He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I wish he could have done more. I liked how sweet and genuine he was being, but I was more in the mood for lust then love at the moment. I just needed to feel him.

"Aren't your parents gone yet?" I didn't care if I sounded desperate at this point. I wanted Blaine so badly. Under the water I started to stroke his thigh.

"Oh Kurt." He choked out.

"I, I think they should be." I was rubbing higher now, I just couldn't help myself. I talked quietly.

"Blaine I am tired of seeing you half naked and not being able to uncover the rest of you. I want you so badly I could scream. Please go inside, check that your parents are gone, and then come back here quickly." He was starting to breath heavily.

"Ok but you have to stop that and give me a minute." He was hard, I felt kind of bad about sending him into the house like that. I nodded and let go of him.

"Think of dead puppies or something." That always worked for me when I needed to cool down.

"Thanks for the advice. I will take it into consideration as my balls turn blue." We laughed and after a few minutes he was recovered enough to go inside. He came back out shortly with a smile on his face.

"Good news then?"

"No parents in sight."

"Thank goodness, I don't know how much longer I can stand this." I hoped out of the pool and grabbed Blaine. I kissed him roughly and then continued on into the house.

"Your eager today Kurt. What's gotten into you?" I could tell he really wanted to know, but I wasn't even really sure so instead I said.

"Well you sure haven't been now have you." I huffed and backed Blaine into a wall. I kissed him and made sure to use a lot of tongue. I needed him to know how badly I wanted this. After that he stopped talking, I am pretty sure the message had gotten through to him. I hauled him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"The bathroom?"

"I can't deal with all this sun screen and chlorine on my skin, or on yours for that matter." I kissed his neck to make a point of it.

"Yuck, it just tastes gross and all I want to taste is you." Boy did that sound silly. I really need to work on my seduction skills because this was getting pathetic.

"So I finally get to shower with you then? I thought I would never get to after that incident when we were done hiking." I chuckled at the thought, that had been a close call. But this time we were going to be alone for sure.

"We have hours Blaine, I am all yours. And I want to feel you inside me more than I ever have before." And for the first time today I saw lust truly fill Blaine's eyes. That excited me beyond belief.

"Kurt, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now." Blaine hardly ever said things like that to me, and never with such force as right then. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the sink and kissed me with so much hunger I thought I might lose a lip in the process. He was so strong. I wanted him to fuck me to, but more then that I wanted to do it in the shower.

"Wait, lets get in the shower and rinse off. And then you can fuck me as hard as you want." I could tell he was having trouble letting go of me. If he was half as turned on as I was then I would have trouble too. I slid away from him and turned the water on. I felt Blaine's hands on my hips and turned around. Blaine had taken his trunks off and he was even harder then I was, and that's saying something.

"Blaine." I was staring at him now, he was being so forceful and manly. This was exactly what I wanted. He tugged on my swim pants and got them off. The water was finally right. Before we got in, Blaine grabbed some things out of the cabinet. I didn't have to guess what they were. As much I wanted him I knew we had to slow things down or we wouldn't last long, and I wanted this to last. We were now both in the shower.

"Baby, lets just slow down a little ok, we have all day, let's not rush." He was starting to soften his manor and I could tell he felt foolish for his intensity moment earlier.

"Sorry, I don't know why I was acting like that." He was blushing and looking down at the swirling water.

"Because I wanted you to." I said bluntly. He smiled and set aside the lube and condoms in his hand. He picked up a loofa and some body wash.

"Come here sweetie I want to wash you. I have been waiting weeks to shower with you after all." We had come a long way sexually in those few weeks. I took a few steps toward him to close the gap between us. The shower was pretty big. He started scrubbing my chest and shoulder, then my neck.

"Turn around" I did what he said. He gently washed my back and playfully rubbed my ass. He didn't stay there long though, he didn't want to get side tracked. He even rubbed down my legs before coming back up and gently washing my cock while I gasped at the touch.

"Your turn." I repeated a similar routine to Blaine and we then both washed our own faces and scrubbed each other's hair.

"Are you ready now Kurt?" I was more then ready and I knew he was too.

"Yes please." He proceeded to move the water head away from us and pick up the lube. He slicked up a finger and I braced myself against the far wall. He kissed up and down my neck softly and then pressed his finger in slowly. He took his time to stretch me out, perhaps even longer than normal. Somehow things had become far more loving and less heated then before. I didn't rush him, I realized that I needed to feel his love for me more than anything else at that moment, it's strange how quickly lust changed into love, but that's just how things are with us. He was languidly kissing my shoulders and rubbing my thighs with his extra hand when I knew I was more than stretched enough.

"I am ready baby. But can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything." I knew he meant it.

"Can you leave the condom off. I just need to feel you, all of you, with nothing in between us." We had only had sex without a condom one other time. And that time Blaine had been the bottom and the whole situation had been very circumstantial.

"Are you sure Kurt? I feel like this is something we should talk about first." It was so sweet that he was so concerned all the time but this time I just needed him.

"I swear we will, but please Blaine. I really need you right now." I had no idea what came over me. Why was I being so needy? I was fine before when I was attacking Blaine in the house and pool. But what had happened? Just Blaine I suppose. He kissed me on the lips mid thought, which inevitably made it impossible to think at all.

"I love you Kurt."

"And I love you." More then you will ever know. I then lubed him up and turned around again and lowered myself slightly. He eased into me, almost too slowly, but I didn't mind. I turned my head and he kissed me all through it until he bottomed out.

"You can move baby." Finally he was moving, it felt so good, I felt complete.

"I feel so alive when I am inside you. So complete." Now he was reading my thoughts as well. What more could I ask for. Oh yeah I remember.

"Please go faster, I need to feel you come inside me." I could feel myself getting closer to edge. We were both breathing heavily and Blaine was thrusting harder then before. I was pretty sure my cock wouldn't need to be touched but Blaine started pumping me anyway.

"Come with me Kurt." How could I refuse him when he had done so much for me? I couldn't of course, was the answer.

"I, I am coming." And then we both came gasping. I almost fell over from the intensity of it all but I felt Blaine's firm hands holding me up. I also felt his come leaking from between my legs but that was exactly what I wanted.

"Looks like we need to rinse of again." I said and we laughed. Along with come, we were covered in sweat mixed with water.

"Yeah, but you sure do look sexy like that." He was smiling at me and we kissed again before washing. When we were done in the shower he dried me off, then himself and we curled up in his bed. Before we napped Blaine spoke.

"Thank you Kurt."

"What for?" I yawned.

"Letting me make love to you." I turned around in his arms and pulled him to me as tightly as I could. Nothing had ever felt so right.


End file.
